A conventional connection device for connecting a box to a bicycle handlebar generally requires the user to use one hand to hold the box and the other hand to press a locking member of the connection device to complete the locking process. The installing processes obviously are not convenient for some of the users. Besides, the connection device employs a hook piece to hook on a protrusion, in order to easily disengage the box from the handlebar when needed, the hook is designed to have a shallow hook portion which might be disengaged from the protrusion by vibration when riding.
Another connection device for connecting a box to a bicycle handlebar uses a lock to lock the box to the handlebar. How to keep the key safely becomes a problem for the user because the box might not be disconnected from the handlebar often. Besides, the connection device can only be used on the handlebar which includes a vertical handlebar stem. If the handlebar stem is inclined, the connection device cannot be cooperated with this type of handlebar.
The present invention intends to provide a connection device for connecting a box to a bicycle handlebar, wherein the connection device can be used on any type of handlebars with a vertical handlebar stem or inclined handlebar stem. The connection device is also used for the handlebars of different sizes.